E-10: Horizons
E-10: Horizons is a brand new series created by Ethan and is set to premiere in the final quarter of 2018. It is the second E-10 series to be released on BTFF. Fans If you are a fan of E-10, put your signature below. (~~~~) *Horizons Hype shall begin! Glad to be on board, EB! (Lt. Omni (Wall - Blog - ) 21:03, May 29, 2018 (UTC)) *'UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 00:46, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Plot Summary A few months after Ethan finds the watch, he has moved to a town up by the mountains in Northern California where he attends Horizon Arts & Culture to become part of the next generation to create cartoons. There he meets Terence, Hannibal, Alice and Nikki, together the five attend the same art school in hopes of pursuing their dreams. While studying, Ethan uses the watch to either fight crime or to find solutions for his day to day life problems. Whether he uses them to save the day or just to write an essay, he’ll get the job done with whoever he chooses in his arsenal! The series, unlike the previous E-10, will focus entirely on character development, and story-telling to make each episode more unique than the other. However, the series will continue to follow its different story arcs to later develop into a bigger event. Each season will fall into two sets of semesters, one being 10 episodes in the Fall, and the other being Spring. Characters 'Heroes' 'Main Characters' *Ethan Wellington *Terence Ramon *Hannibal Lincoln *Alice Lucinda *Nikki Beecher 'Minor Characters' *Lieutenant Steel 'Aliens' *[[Heatblast (Horizons)|'Heatblast']] *[[Wildmutt (Horizons)|'Wildmutt']] *[[Diamondhead (Horizons)|'Diamondhead']] *[[XLR8 (Horizons)|'XLR8']] *[[Four Arms (Horizons)|'Four Arms']] *[[AmpFibian (Horizons)|'AmpFibian']] *[[Lodestar (Horizons)|'Lodestar']] *[[Goop (Horizons)|'Goop']] *[[Echo Echo (Horizons)|'Echo Echo']] *????????? 'Villains' *Gi-Kwan *Hex *Zombozo *Robots of Dimension 12 Episodes Each season will be 20 episodes, into sets of 2 semesters, but will not change overall theme or the story arcs themselves. 4 Seasons and 80 episodes have already been planned out with most of the series mapped out. To see the list of episodes for the series, you can click here. Nominations *On September 10th at the 2018 Omniverse Awards, E-10: Horizons won two awards after only having the two-part series premiere released. **Ethan Wellington was nominated as best Most Relatable Fanon Hero. **Alice Lucinda was nominated as Best Fanon Recurring Character. Trivia *This is the second E-10 series to debut on Ben 10 FanFiction, along with it being a proper reboot. *This series is not to be confused with the 2017 Reboot, this is a separate Reboot on its own. *The series, now with new writers, has slightly shifted it's writing style. *Despite this series being a TV-14 series, it will tackle different themes through the course of the series. *This series has been in production as of late 2017 and early 2018. *When in production: **Users Ebomnitrix and Alanomaly discussed about creating a set of 10 using 5 aliens from the original series, and 5 from later series. **Ebomnitrix decided to make this series center on just one plot telling multiple stories, to follow the trend of modern series. **Ebomnitrix decided to use new influences from different animes to be set into this series, as he did with E-10 Enhanced. Specifically being: ***FLCL ***Neon Genesis Evangelion ***Karakai Jouzu No Takagi-san ***Your Lie in April ***My Hero Academia ***Dragon Ball Super **Nanomech was originally set to be in the 10 but it was later decided to be something else instead. **Ebomnitrix decided to center a series around the most difficult time in someone's life, being 18-25 for multiple reasons. ***Because most series (in general) do not focus around that age group. ***Because he wanted to prove college was not just about paying for debt, or going out to frat parties, sororities or to drink. Category:Series Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Comedy-Drama